ROO
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Dia putri yang terbuang dari Frigard. Mencintai orang yang salah, membawanya pada penderitaan yang panjang. /AU. OOC. Fantasy. Prekuel witch n wolf & rules of frigard


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Witch and Wolf & Arwain Saga © Nuansa_Jingga (wattpad) **

**MinaKushi. OOC. Fantasy. Hurt/Comfort. Prekuel Witch and Wolf & Rules of Frigard.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pergi kau Putri durhaka, aku tidak memiliki anak sepertimu!"

Dia telah membuat sebuah keputusan, meninggalkan cintanya demi mengabdi pada kerajaan tapi kemarahan sang Ayah dan juga kutukan yang dia dapat membuat hatinya hancur.

Kekuatan sihirnya disegel, mahkotanya sebagai seorang Puteri dicopot. Pengawal Witch menyeretnya keluar dari istana dengan paksa. Dalam perjalanan meninggalkan wilayah istana, rakyat melemparinya dengan berbagai macam makanan basi.

.

.

Mereka meninggalkannya di Tirrith Swamp, rawa yang memiliki bau paling busuk di Kerajaan Frigard. Membiarkan dia sendirian, kesepian, dan merana di tempat buruk itu.

Tak ada makanan yang mereka simpan untuknya. Dia dibiarkan kelaparan, hingga tubuhnya menjadi sangat kurus—tanpa daging, hanya sehelai kulit pucat tipis berbalut tulang, rambut merah panjangnya yang dulu selalu terurai indah perlahan rontok tak tersisa, matanya membesar, gigi putihnya berubah menjadi kotor dan runcing. Dia memakan hewan apa saja untuk bertahan hidup, kodok, musang, berang-berang dan beberapa tupai terbang yang bisa dia temukan di rawa. Dia memakannya mentah-mentah.

Seiring waktu, Puteri cantik yang dulu dipuja di Kerajaan. Frigardr berubah menjadi monster buruk penghuni Tirrith Swamp.

.

.

Dua belas tahun berlalu, dia telah menjadi terbiasa dengan kehidupan keras di hutan di sekitar Tirrith Swamp. Tak jarang dia harus berkelahi dengan beberapa Orc mengerikan yang tinggal di sekitar hutan untuk berebut makanan.

Siang itu dia tengah berjalan—atau mungkin merangkak karena dia berjalan menggunakan kedua tangan dan kakinya—di hutan sekitar Tirrith Swamp untuk mencari makan, ketika dia tiba-tiba mendengar suara teriakan minta tolong seorang anak kecil.

Dia berlari menuju sumber suara, lalu memanjat cepat ke atas sebuah pohon yang sangat tinggi. Dari sana dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki kecil berusia delapan tahun, dengan rambut hitam berantakan dan pipi putih yang chubby, tampak sangat ketakutan di bawah ancaman satu orc jelek bertubuh besar, dengan satu mata dan kulit kemerahan.

Orc itu sepertinya menculik si anak kecil dari pedesaan untuk dimakan.

Dia hendak kembali dan mengabaikan semua itu, dia tidak mau mencari masalah dengan bangsa orc, namun suara terikan pilu si anak laki-laki kecil entah bagaimana menggerakan hatinya.

"Tolong. Tolong. Ayah tolong ...," anak itu terlihat ingin menangis saat si Orc memperlihatkan sederet giginya yang kotor dan runcing.

Orc menyeringai, "Teriaklah sepuasmu anak kecil, tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu, Ayahmu hanya akan menemukan tulang-belulangmu sisa makananku."

Si anak makin ketakutan. Saat orc itu hendak meraih leher si anak untuk dipatahkan agar dia bisa makan dengan tenang, sebuah batu besar melayang tepat mengenai wajahnya, membuat dia mundur beberapa langkah dari si anak lalu terjungkal.

Dia menoleh dan murka saat mendapati mahluk kecil kurus-kering tanpa daging, dengan kepala botak besar, dan mata gelap yang melotot menantangnya, mahluk itu hanya mengenakan potongan kain sobek yang warnanya tak jelas pada bagian dada dan bawah perut. Mahluk itu memakai kalung kecil perak dengan bandul aneh di lehernya.

Mahluk yang tak jelas berasal dari kaum apa itu berdiri sekitar seratus meter dari tempat si Orc dan anak kecil manusia. Sebelah tangannya memainkan sebuah batu, yang besarnya sama dengan batu yang dia lempar tadi.

"Kau ..." Orc menggeram murka.

"Lepaskan dia Roo!"

"Mahluk jelek, cari saja makananmu sendiri kalau kau lapar. Jangan mencuri makananku!" Orc itu mengira mahluk yang melemparnya adalah sesama kaum orc.

"Aku tidak akan memakannya Roo. Roo tidak suka daging manusia, lepaskan dia!"

"Tidak!"

Dan sebuah batu kembali melayang tepat mengenai wajah si Orc. Orc menggeram murka, lalu menyerang mahluk kecil yang sering menyebut kata Roo itu.

.

.

Anak itu melirik takut ke arah mahluk kecil yang tadi menyelamatkannya dari orc mengerikan. Setelah berhasil mengelabui dan mengalahkan orc, dengan tubuh lemah penuh luka, 'Roo' membawa si anak menuju Tirrith Swamp.

"H-hai," gagap si anak sambil berjalan menghampiri Roo, yang berbaring kelelahan di samping Rawa, meminum air yang berbau tak sedap itu.

Roo menatap si anak dengan ekspresi bingung.

"N-namaku Menma putra Minato, t-terimakasih sudah menolongku."

Roo mengerjap, bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, dia duduk tegak.

"Namamu ... siapa?"

Dia memiringkan kepala, menatap Menma kecil dengan pandangan tak mengerti dan ingin mempelajari.

"Nama ... siapa Roo?"

Menma mendesah, dia menebak bahwa mahluk kecil ini tidak mengerti apapun, "Nama, namamu siapa?" Menma mengulang pertanyaannya, "namaku ...," Menma menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Menma. Namamu ...?" dia menunjuk Roo.

Mata Roo menjadi tidak fokus, dia terlihat linglung.

"Namaku ... namaku ...," dia berusaha keras untuk mengingatnya, "namaku ... aku tidak tahu siapa namaku. Roo," dia bangun, tampak putus asa berjalan mondar-mandir di samping rawa.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa namamu?"

Roo berhenti, dia menoleh ke arah Menma lalu menggeleng. Matanya mulai berair.

"Berapa lama kau berada di sini?" Menma membungkuk, menyamakan tinggi dengan Roo, yang hanya beberapa centi lebih pendek darinya.

"Tidak tahu Roo. Terlalu lama, sudah terlalu lama Roo."

Dia terdiam, matanya menerawang.

"Sudah terlalu lama aku berada di sini Roo."

.

.

Menma meminta Roo untuk mengantarnya ke perbatasan desa suku serigala di sekitar hutan kerajaan Frigardr. Mereka berjalan bersama, dan saling bercanda.

Menma kecil pikir, Roo adalah teman yang baik walau memiliki wujud yang buruk.

Beberapa ratus meter dari perbatasan desa suku serigala, Roo dan Menma dikejutkan oleh suara geraman buas kawanan serigala. Lalu tubuh kecil Roo terpental jatuh, setelah beberapa serigala berbulu cokelat gelap dan bertubuh sangat besar menyerangnya.

"ROO!"

Roo sangat ketakutan, kawanan serigala itu memiliki tubuh yang begitu besar—sebesar gajah dan setinggi kuda pacu. Mereka menatap Roo dengan rasa jijik dan marah.

Pemimpin kawanan itu, serigala berbadan sangat besar, dengan bulu cokelat keemasan lebat menatapnya dengan penuh kemurkaan.

"Ayah, jangan!"

 _Dia ayahnya Menma, Roo?_ pikirnya.

 _ORC MENJIJIKAN, BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENCULIK ANAKKU!_

Roo bingung, dia tahu serigala itu tidak berbicara, serigala berbulu keemasan hanya berkata dalam pikirannya. Namun dia tidak mengerti, kenapa dia bisa mendengar apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sang serigala.

Belum sempat Roo buka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, serigala berbulu keemasan besar menyerangnya, menggigit ke arah lengannya, hingga kulit tipis itu sobek dan terpisah dari tulang.

Roo meraung kesakitan, dia pontang-panting berusaha menghindari serangan serigala Ayah Menma, namun beberapa serigala lain menghalangi dan ikut menyerangnya.

"Ayah, hentikan Ayah! Kumohon. Roo!" Menma, yang dijaga oleh seekor serigala berbulu cokelat padang pasir berteriak histeris. Tak tega melihat temannya dihabisi oleh Sang Ayah dan anggota suku serigala yang lain.

Tubuh Roo ambruk, dia berteriak dan melolong kesakitan saat tiga ekor serigala menggigiti dan menyobek kulit di tangan, kaki, dan perutnya. Dia ingin melawan, dengan menancapkan kuku tajamnya pada si serigala keemasan yang tengah mengoyak perutnya, namun mata biru marah serigala itu membuatnya tertegun.

Sekelebat masa lalu melintas dalam ingatannya.

"Ayah hentikan. Dia temanku, dia yang menyelamatkanku dari orc!"

Teriakan putus asa Menma membuat si serigala berbulu keemasan dan teman-temannya berhenti. Kemurkaan di matanya berganti dengan kebingungan, dan rasa bersalah. Dia menatap Roo malu.

Menma melepaskan diri dari serigala penjaganya, dia menangis menghampiri Roo yang terbaring sekarat di tanah.

"Roo, bangun Roo, bangun!"

"Menma, menangis Roo?"

"..."

"Menma menangis untuk Roo?" gemetar tangan ringkihnya meraih pipi bulat Menma untuk menghapus air mata yang mangalir dari sana.

"Maafkan aku Roo. Maafkan aku yang sudah membuatmu seperti ini."

Minato si serigala berbulu keemasan besar, Ayah Menma, telah kembali ke wujud manusianya, menjadi seorang laki-laki gagah berambut pirang cepak dengan kulit kecokelatan, gadis wajah yang tegas, dan sedikit brewok menghiasi. Dia bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut yang terbuat dari serat kayu.

Kening Minato berkerut, melihat kedekatan anaknya dengan mahluk mengerikan mirip orc itu. Tapi yang paling tidak dia mengerti, adalah hatinya, yang selama bertahun-tahun ini terasa kosong tiba-tiba terasa lengkap dan menyakitkan saat melihat ke dalam mata Roo.

"Roo ...?"

Menma mengernyit ketika Roo memperlihatkan kalung perak kecil yang selama ini melingkar manis di lehernya. Kalung itu memiliki bandul berbentuk kepala serigala.

"Roo sayang Menma," Roo menangis, napasnya mulai tersengal, "Roo juga sayang serigala berbulu keemasan pemberi kalung ini."

Minato terkejut melihat benda kecil yang diberikan Roo pada anaknya. Kalung perak kecil dengan bandul kepala serigala. Tarikan napas keras terdengar dari para serigala kawanan Minato, mereka mengenali benda itu.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan kalung ini?" Minato merampas kalung dari tangan Menma. Dia ikut membungkuk di samping tubuh sekarat Roo.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan kalung ini?!" tanya Minato lagi, perasaannya menjadi tak karuan. Kalung itu adalah kalung yang dia berikan pada belahan jiwanya, yang telah menghilang puluhan tahun lalu.

Roo tersenyum, jemari kecilnya menunjuk dada Minato, "Serigala berbulu keemasan Ayah Menma, berikan ini untuk Roo. Roo sayang serigala berbulu keemasan. Sayang sekali ..."

Minato tertegun, "Kau ...," suaranya tercekat.

"Maaf," ucap Roo pelan, tarikan napas keras terdengar dari mahluk kecil malang itu sebelum dia meninggal.

"Kushina," Minato bergumam pelan, menyebut nama belahan jiwa yang sangat dirindukannya, yang selama bertahun-tahun dicarinya, hati Minato terasa sesak dan sakit saat mengetahui bahwa dialah yang telah membunuh belahan jiwanya.

"Ayah mengenal Roo?"

Minato tak menjawab pertanyaan Menma. Dia diam mengamati wujud belahan jiwanya, setelah lama tak bertemu, melihat wujud Kushina saat ini Minato yakin kekasih hatinya itu telah melalui banyak hal yang menyedihkan.

Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dulu, dia memperjuangkan hubungan mereka, tak meninggalkan Kushina sendiri untuk menghadapi Sang Ayah—yang mati-matian menentang ikatan asmara antara dua ras berbeda. Dia menyesal karena tidak mencari Kushina setelah mendengar berita bahwa gadis itu diusir dari kerajaannya. Dan Minato merasa lebih buruk saat mengingat hal bahwa dia telah menikah dengan wanita lain—Ibu Menma—demi melupakan Kushina.

"Ayah mengenal Roo?" Menma mengulang pertanyaannya, dia tak mengerti kenapa Ayahnya juga ikut menangisi kematian temannya.

Minato mengangguk.

"Siapa dia, Ayah?"

"Kushina puteri Raja Harashima, dari Frigardr."

 **SELESAI**

 **Note #** _Prekuel kedua dari cerita With and Wolf : Pewaris tahta. Sebelumnya, di witch and wolf sudah dijelaskan, kalau Sakura itu reinkarnasinya Kushina :)_


End file.
